ick
by snowflakebake
Summary: Ugh. This really is the worst even if Nitori-senpai has been doing everything he can to help me feel better.


**A/N:** I don't feel good and I'm taking it out on Momo.

First person PoV, slight Momotori, mentions of Nitori's thing for Rin. Warning for being kind of messy.

* * *

Ugh. I think I'm catching a cold. Yesterday my throat was all scratchy and dry and now it's sore, especially when I swallow. This sucks. Colds are annoying as it is, but_ summer_ colds? The worst! There's so much I wanna do! The weather is perfect for catching stag beetles, and Nii-san said he'd take me to the movies, and tomorrow we have a joint practice with Iwatobi while their pool is getting cleaned, so I have a chance to show off and Gou-san is going to be there and—

"I'm going to get a juice out of the vending machine. Do you want something, Momo-kun?"

Nitori-senpai's voice breaks into my thoughts. I glance over to him, standing up from the bench with some yen in hand. We were going to go eat on the roof, but somebody barfed all over the middle of the stairs so we're sticking to the courtyard instead.

"Orange juice," I mutter. I don't like orange juice but I heard it's good for colds so if I am catching one, I hope it might chase it away.

"Hey." Rin-senpai nudges me with his elbow, his tone chiding. "Be nicer. Ai doesn't have to treat you."

I wrinkle my nose indignantly. It's not like I wasn't going to thank him when he got back, but still, with Rin-senpai's eyes boring disapproval into my skull, I grumble in apology and Nitori-senpai just smiles before trotting off.

The coolness of the juice soothes my throat even if the taste is totally gross. I just kind of pick at my lunch though and listen to the others talk. Rin-senpai and Sousuke-senpai are recording Shark Week, but Rin-senpai's a little pissed that the whale shark segment is on before the one about adolescent great white attacks. Nitori-senpai's cousin is getting a new puppy, which he's buzzing with excitement about because Nitori-senpai really loves dogs.

When lunch is over the tickle in my throat comes back. The stupid orange juice doesn't do its job at all and by the time swimming practice comes around, I _know_ I'm catching a stupid summer cold. Just when I'm about to dive into the pool I'm attacked by a sneezing fit. It starts with that infuriating itch in the back of the throat, the sting in the nose and I know it's coming. My face screws up, mouth opening, and there's a ten second eternity before the first one comes out.

_HaCHIEWW!_

It comes out loud and it comes out messy and the mist gets all over the bare skin of my elbow. Another three follow it and I cringe as I move my arm back, vainly trying to wipe off the snot. Now one of my nostrils is all plugged up and the other keeps dribbling. I leap into the pool and try to swim it off. I start a lap, stroking vigorously to make up for the delayed start.

My nose really burns though, my eyes watering. I think the chlorine is making it worse. I try really hard not to sneeze, but by the second lap I'm having another fit. Snotty water gets in my mouth and not only is it friggin' disgusting, but the chlorine just tortures my throat. Somehow I make it through the rest of practice though and I even manage to beat out yesterday's timing by a half-second, so I guess it's not all bad.

A shower after practice helps. The steam opens up my clogged nostril and the runny one gets better too. I still think I should buy some tissues, but hopefully I'll be better tomorrow. I probably will be if I get some rest, so as soon as the hot water starts cooling, I turn off the faucet and head back to the dorm. I'm also starting to feel the bud of a dull headache between my temples, so it feels nice to lay my head on the pillow.

I'm not sure how long I'm lying there before Nitori-senpai comes back. He looks up at me with concern tucking down the corners of his mouth and creasing his forehead.

"You're in bed already, Momo-kun?"

"I'm tired." It's not a lie. This stupid cold is exhausting.

"Are you okay?" Nitori-senpai pads closer and drops his bag down on his bunk. "You've been quiet today and you didn't have much lunch."

I consider telling Senpai I don't feel well but it's probably not a good idea. I plan to be better by tomorrow, so mentioning it might be a bad omen.

"I'm fine."

Nitori-senpai still looks unconvinced, but he drops the subject.

ტ

Morning is worse. The squeal of the alarm pierces my already splitting head and I'm so plugged up that I can't breathe out of my nose at all. I sit up in bed and bite back a groan as Nitori-senpai shuts off the alarm. It feels like there are hairy spiders crawling around inside my nostrils. There's a sneeze building there, but it's not ready to come out.

"Sedpai?" I croak out because I don't really have a choice now. _Sniff._ "Do you habe any tissue?"

Nitori-senpai rolls out of bed and blearily blinks as I pitifully wipe my nose on my sleeve. It's running continuously and I have no clue how it can do that when I'm so stuffy.

"No," he murmurs sympathetically. "Sorry. I'll get you some paper towel from the bathroom." He does just that and I mumble some congested thanks as I take it.

I blow my nose so hard it honks, but that only clears it up for all of ten seconds. The paper towel is really rough too. Nitori-senpai puts the back of his hand to my cheek. I'm too tired to mind, but not too tired to notice that his skin feels smooth and his knuckles are small, neat.

"I don't think you have a fever...But you sound pretty bad, Momo-kun. Maybe you should stay in bed today."

No way. I mean, I'd totally blow off class, but today we have the joint practice with Iwatobi! I can't miss it!

"I'm fibe!" _Sniff._ "S'just a dumb subber code."

"If you're sure. But get some tissue from the school nurse, okay?"

I nod and climb down from the ladder, sluggishly throwing my clothes on. My throat feels like it's full of needles and the pounding in my head is growing more incessant, so when I swing by the nurse before classes, I ask for some pain medicine as well as the tissues. She's a nice lady, with toasty brown eyes and dark hair in a ponytail. Really pretty actually, but a little too old to be my type.

She gives me a packet of tissues and a little paper cup of water to down a pair of pills with. It's a quick fix.

By second period I'm halfway out of tissues, my head is starting to hurt again and overall I'm just feeling crappier. My nose STILL hasn't stopped running, I have to mouth breath which is making me sound like a creeper (which I really hope doesn't turn off Gou-san later), and I'm getting a cough.

I can't concentrate on anything like this. It feels like there's a bowling bowl in my head. I plod to the nurse's at lunch to get another packet of tissues. Just in time too, because a sneezing fit hits me right when I get there and I have to use the last one I have. Uggh. It's horrible, I sneeze so loud my ears pop. Everything from then on is a blur of snot and sniffling until I meet Nitori-senpai in the cafeteria. He tilts his head when he sees me, frowning uncertainly.

"Feeling better, Momo-kun?"

_Sniff. _"Kinda." Not. At. All.

"I got you another orange juice." He holds it up almost bashfully. I think he's sorry I don't feel good, or trying to cheer me up. I don't have the heart to tell him that I don't really like orange juice.

"Thadks, sedpai." I snort up my streaming mucus the best I can and take the juice. I can't taste it, of course. Which is a good thing I guess, since it's gross. I can't taste my lunch either, but it's not like I have an appetite. My head is seriously killing me and I feel my lungs clench with an incoming tide of coughs. I try to will them away by concentrating on something else— Rin-senpai is talking about Shark Week some more and— and crap, it doesn't work!

I swing my elbow over my mouth and hack into it painfully. This raises eyebrows at the table.

"Are you alright?" Sousuke-senpai asks.

Now I know the fit had to sound as harsh as it felt, because Sousuke-senpai hardly ever says two words to me unless I say something first. Not that I think he's mean, he's just a weird quiet dude.

Talking hurts and I sound like a clogged garbage disposal anyway, so I just nod. Shivery sensations are starting to prickle my skin. I really hope this goes away soon.

I blow through the second packet of tissues (literally) as I muddle through the rest of classes but there's not enough time to get another packet before swim practice. Iwatobi hasn't showed up yet so I'm a little disappointed. I really wanna see Gou-san and I wanna challenge their big backstroking guy to a race. Oh well. For now I'll just warm up.

I claim an empty block and ready myself to jump in, when I'm slammed with this dizzy spell. I bite my lip as silver flecks speckle my vision, mentally urging it to pass and failing. I misstep forward and topple gracelessly into the pool, chlorine burning my nose as I'm submerged. I fuzzily paddle up, coughing and sputtering. Rin-senpai crouches by the poolside and gestures for me to come over, which I do with a sinking stomach. He's got this taut look on his face like he's gonna make me get out.

I wipe my leaky nose on my arm and swim over. It's like paddling through molasses. "Whad's ub?"

Rin-senpai's eyes are unusually gentle as he points to the ladder. "Out of the pool, Momo."

"Sedpai, I'm fibe. Really." I wince, knowing I probably look it as much as I sound it. My nose feels like it's been rubbed with steel wool so I bet it's really red. Not to mention that it's never stopped running, not once this whole day.

"Out. Now." His tone holds no room for argument.

I give in and wearily swim to the ladder, clambering out feebly and wincing as the air bites my wet skin. It's much colder than it usually is and I'm shivering so hard my teeth are almost chattering. Rin-senpai drapes a towel around my shoulders.

"Go get some rest. Come back when you feel better."

I sneeze on him. I don't mean to, I'm just not fast enough to cover it in time. This sneeze sets off a chain reaction and I barely clamp my hands over my nose in time to catch the other ones.

"S-Sorry, Rin-sedpai!" _Sniff._

He sighs heavily and shakes his head. "It's alright, you didn't mean it. Just go get some rest. Captain's orders."

I nod and stumble to the locker rooms, changing before I head back to the dorm. I'm coughing and sniffling the whole walk back, trembling with chill. I think I have a temperature, but I don't want one so I'm too scared to check. Climbing the ladder to my bunk has the bowling ball spinning around inside my head and knocking pins over. Dizzier than I was when I fell in the pool.

ტ

I don't remember shutting my eyes but I must've fallen asleep, because I wake up soaked in sweat, coughs rattling in my chest. I don't know how long the fit actually lasts but it feels like hours, and it's still not done when Nitori-senpai comes back. I feel like my throat's going through a shredder. Senpai pads over and steps up on the ladder, rubbing my back in circles until it subsides.

I want to thank him but then I become acutely aware of the ropes of snot dangling from my nose. I try to snuff it back up, but my sinuses feel like they're packed with concrete and nothing even budges. Nitori-senpai is prepared in advance, he fishes a packet of tissues right out of his pocket and pulls one out.

I take it from him like I'm taking the biggest, most precious stag beetle I've ever seen and wipe my sore nose what must literally be for the billionth time today. It must've been dribbling in my sleep too because there's a really nasty dried crust on my upper lip that makes the skin feel tight and tender.

"Thadks." I blearily look to Nitori-senpai.

He nods and pushes his hand under my bangs, smoothing his palm over my forehead. I don't resist. It feels nice actually, kind of cool which you figure would bother me cause I'm still goosebumped and shivering, but it doesn't. It's comforting.

"You're burning up, Momo-kun." He exhales a sympathetic sigh, worry glinting in his eyes.

No. No, no, no. Please no. I don't wanna be sick. Being sick with a stupid summer cold would've really sucked, but being like sick sick, fever sick? This is a disaster. I need to practice every day! We got into regionals!

"But dis mording you saib I didn't habe a feber," I protest. Be wrong, senpai, please.

"Believe me, you've spiked one since then...Hang on, I have a thermometer." His hand leaves my forehead and he hops down from the ladder, shuffling to the bathroom.

I break into another bout of coughs, vainly smothering them into my elbow as knives twist in my chest. Nitori-senpai comes back with the thermometer in one hand, rubbing my back again with the opposite until the fit abates. My nose is now running down my chin, so I use the already crumbled, wet tissue I have to mop it up.

"Under the tongue," he instructs gently, taking the tissue out of my hand and replacing it with the thermometer.

"Thad's gross, sedpai." I make a face but I put the thermometer under my tongue like he wants me to.

"I'm throwing it away, obviously." Nitori-senpai hops off the ladder again and tosses it into the trashcan, making a beeline for the bathroom right after to scrub his hands.

The thermometer's reedy beep hurts my head and I groan in the back of my throat as I take it out (that hurts too).

"What's it say?" Nitori-senpai calls over the sound of running water.

_39.6_

I'd tell him so, but I'm coughing again. Man, I swear one of my friggin' lungs is about to come up!

When senpai comes back, he picks it up and reviews the numbers for himself. He doesn't say anything at first and then he looks at me with concern bordering on alarm.

"That's high, Momotarou. I should take you to the nurse, or maybe even call a doctor..."

"I'd radther just sleeb." Everything is painful and foggy and I'm cold and this sucks and I just want to sleep. I don't have the energy to go see the nurse, even if she'll help.

Nitori-senpai chews his lip. "Put some dry clothes on. I'll get you another blanket."

Climbing down from the ladder is a struggle. I'm so drained and lightheaded that sneezing in the middle of the task is enough to unbalance me. I fall on my ass and luckily for me, senpai is too busy digging through the closet for a blanket to notice. My nose is so chapped at this point that wiping it on my sleeve downright burns.

Peeling off my sweaty clothes is really gross and the air is sharp and freezing, and I'm shaking all over again, ice burrowing in my marrow. Nitori-senpai has to come over and help me get dressed. He shepherds me back to bed and wipes my nose for me, leaving the packet of tissues by my pillow. The blanket he got from the closet is one of his, a fleece throw with little paw prints all over it. He spreads it over my comforter and pulls both up to my chin.

I thank him hoarsely and roll over to cough into my pillow.

"Do you want some water?"

I shake my head. Nitori-senpai's already done enough and I just need sleep.

"Okay. I'll be back later." He gingerly pats my head and I mumble something that equates to 'bye.' He shuts the light off on his way out and I can't help wondering where he's going. I wish he'd stay...Which is stupid, cause I'm gonna be asleep anyway, but my head is all woozy and aching so I'm not gonna try to explain myself. I just wish he'd stay.

ტ

I wake up coughing AGAIN. So hard, I can't stop. I'm as loud as a chainsaw and I'm sure I've woken Nitori-senpai up. My throat is uber raw and every cough is a battering ram to my chest. When I hear the light switch flick I _know_ I've woken Nitori-senpai up. I wince as the sudden brightness washes over the room and roll over onto my face to bury the dwindling fit in my pillow.

"Momo-kun."

Nitori-senpai sounds really muzzy, tired. I feel bad for waking him up.

"M'sorry," I rasp as I lift my head, blinking blearily. Senpai's standing on the ladder again, just centimeters away. "I dibn't mead to wade you ub."

"It's not your fault. But sit up, okay? I've got something to help."

I don't think anything is going to help. I feel like I'm dying. I sit up anyway, the blanket sliding down and leaving me vulnerable. If I had the energy, I'd put a sweater on. I spare a groggy glance to the alarm clock. It's nearly four in the morning.

Nitori-senpai climbs back up the ladder with a plastic bag in one hand. He actually comes all the way up this time and I scoot to the side some to make more room on the bunk.

"I did some shopping last night," he says as he paws through the bag.

I have to turn my head so I won't sneeze on him.

"I hope you don't mind grape flavor."

I turn back to see Nitori-senpai holding a bottle of cough syrup. He unscrews the cap and carefully fills it with the purple liquid. This cough is driving me insane, so I'm so happy I could kiss senpai (and would) if I wasn't all sick and gross.

"I dod't mide. I cad't taste adythig." I smile wanly.

Senpai passes me the cap and I down it in a single swallow. _Sniff._ "Thadks."

"I bought you some nasal spray too," Nitori-senpai murmurs, digging through the bag again. "And some throat lozenges, some soup to make later, and more tissues. I got the kind with lotion, since your nose looks like it's pretty sore." He pulls out everything as he mentions it.

My stomach feels so warm I could almost stop shivering.

_Sniff._ "You didn't habe to do all thad..."

"Being sick is no fun, so let me help, okay?"

I nod, sniffling pathetically. Nitori-senpai opens the box of lotion tissues and wipes the boogery canal from my nostrils. I'm too feverish to feel embarrassed about it. He helps me with the nasal spray next and I can finally breathe through my nose again, which is like a total miracle.

"Do you want another blanket?" he asks when the stuff's been put on the dresser.

"It'd be nice," I admit and it's immensely satisfying not to sound like a clogged garbage disposal, even if I'm still raspy.

Nitori-senpai goes through the closet, searching. I'm so out of it I almost forget what he's trying to find when he calls back that he can't find another one.

"That's okay, Nitori-senpai," I mutter even though I'm more than a little disappointed. "I'll be fine."

"You could have my blanket," he offers, peering back and trotting toward his bed before I can refuse. He strips his blanket from his bed and adds it to my layer of covers, smoothing the wrinkles out with his fingers.

"But now you don't have a blanket," I point out.

"I don't need one," replies Nitori-senpai. "I'm not cold."

"You could lay with me," I tell him. "I'll face the wall so I don't breathe my germs all over you."

Surprise sparks in his gaze, his lips parting. "Uh...Okay," he agrees after a moment, nodding. I scoot over as much as I can and roll so that I'm facing the wall. I hear Nitori-senpai shut off the alarm and then the light switch before he climbs in and lays down, back against mine. I hope it isn't too hot for him, between three blankets and my own obscene body heat.

ტ

Nitori-senpai actually skips class to take care of me. I tell him he doesn't have to but he insists and I'm actually happy he does. I guess that's kind of selfish, 'cause I'm really crappy company right now, but I don't want to be alone.

Senpai is really good at this kind of thing too. He plasters a cool cloth to my forehead and makes me drink a lot of sports' drinks for the electrolytes. I don't exactly like being totally fussed over, but that's not really what he's doing...He's not in my face or anything. He's just helping me feel better. And I feel like I've been hit by a truck, scraped off the road, and tossed into a meat grinder.

I spend most of the day just relaxing, in and out of sleep. Like I said, I'm crappy company right now, but when I apologize for it Nitori-senpai shakes his head.

"You need a lot of rest to get better." He pats my back and gives me another dose of the cough medicine. Thanks to the nasal spray, I can kind of taste it now. It's pretty friggin' gross, way worse than orange juice ever was, but it's helping.

"You should eat something too," senpai says. "I know you're not hungry, but you need nutrients. I'm going to heat up the soup."

"Alright." Eating is the last thing I feel like doing but I won't argue. He has a point and it's already lunchtime, even though this will technically be my breakfast.

I just play _Nintendogs_ while Nitori-senpai cooks the soup in this little crock-pot he has. It's his game but he's been letting me play since I can't really do much else. It's pretty fun and cute even though it's super old; I'm taking care of a dalmatian named Stripe and teaching him tricks. I've just groomed his coat when senpai announces the soup is done.

He brings me a small cup of it, steam rising from the rim.

"Thanks." I take it carefully and even though I don't really have an appetite, its nice and warm in my hands.

"Let me know if you want more." He offers me a small smile and sits on his bed. I can hear his pen scratch paper and I wonder if he's writing in his diary.

It's either that or homework, but I'm thinking it's his diary. I took a peek inside once. It's mainly all about Rin-senpai. Not just how he swims or how honed his technique is (I'd be more interested in it if it was all about that) but just about Rin-senpai in general. How good his hair looks, what he likes to eat, how good he is at the claw machine, that kind of thing. I actually think it's a little weird, but if I ever say so to Nitori-senpai it won't be anytime soon. Not with how nice he's being to me.

The soup is vegetable and tastes pretty alright, well, for as much as I can taste it. It warms me up on the inside as it settles in my stomach, which is good. I just can't seem to shake off the chills. Nitori-senpai takes the cup when I'm done. I still feel a little guilty for being such lousy company when he's literally waiting on me, so I try to start a conversation even though my throat's still feels like it's coated in pins.

"Nitori-senpai, did you know there's over 1,200 species of stag beetle?"

"Err, no...I wasn't aware of that." I hear his pen stop scrawling.

"They can fly too. It makes catching them pretty hard sometimes."

"I'm sure."

"The biggest one I ever caught was thirteen centimeters long~" Okay, so I might be exaggerating just a little bit. But just a little.

"That's creepy. It better not be in here."

"It's not," I promise honestly. "That was a week ago and besides, I always let them go after." _Sniff._

"Good."

_Sniff._ "But if I did keep him, he'd still be here. Stag beetles can live for up to seven years." _Sniff._ Crap, my nose is starting to run again.

"Really? I didn't think any bug lived that long." His pen scratches the paper again. I wonder if he's taking a break from Rin-senpai centric stuff and taking notes about stag beetles. He should.

_Sniff._ "It's rare that they do, but—" _aah-CHOO!_ "—it's bossible. Id's been obserbed id cabtibidy." Just like that, I'm all stuffed up again.

"I'll get you the spray, Momo-kun." Nitori-senpai gets up and retrieves it from the dresser, passing it up to me.

Even if it feels weird sticking up my nose, the stuff is a godsend. I just keep it next to the tissues and my pillow in case I need it again. Well, I already know I'm gonna need it again, I just don't know when.

I...Suddenly don't feel well enough to keep talking. Or even play _Nintendogs_. I lie back down and worm under the covers again, head hitting the pillow. I'm not sure how long I listen to Nitori-senpai write before I'm out again.

ტ

Skipping class is one thing, but swimming practice is another, especially since Nitori-senpai still has one of the slowest times on the team. I can tell he's really antsy to go and I want him to go because swimming is just as important to Nitori-senpai as it is to me and I know he wants to get better. Way better. He's got high goals and he tries super hard.

"I'll be fine," I say. "I'll just teach Stripe how to play fetch."

Nitori-senpai seems uncertain. "Are you sure?"

"Totally."

Senpai still hesitates. He checks my temperature again, I guess to convince himself it's okay to leave me alone. I guess now I'm starting to feel fussed over too, but I don't mind _exactly_. Not enough to complain.

"Oh good, your fever's down." His shoulders relax.

"Told you I'm fine." I still feel like a steamrolled dumpster but it's not like I'm gonna kick the bucket. And my fever is down even if it's not gone, 39.6 to 39.1 is an improvement.

"You should still finish this," Nitori-senpai says as he puts the bottle of blue raspberry sports' drink I only drank half of on my bed. The square of mattress beside my pillow has become a designated spot for putting stuff. "You have to—"

"Keep my electrolytes up, I know. You're going to be late for practice." I sit up and start drinking just to reassure him I'm not going to run out of electrolytes and die (to be honest, I barely know what electrolytes are and I guess I should 'cause I'm an athlete, but whatever, I'll google them later).

Nitori-senpai makes a little noise as he looks to the clock and then hops off the ladder. He throws his bag over his shoulder and squeaks a quick 'bye' as he skitters out.

I wish I could practice too but I really don't think I even have the energy to drag myself to the pool, let alone swim when I get there. Ugh. This really is the worst even if Nitori-senpai has been doing everything he can to help me feel better. I really, really, really hope this passes by tomorrow.

I resume playing _Nintendogs_ until I get a headache and then it's just as well. The battery's really low by now and I don't know where the charger is. I don't feel well enough to be bored just laying here, but I wish my head didn't hurt. Which reminds me, it's totally true what people say about fever dreams. I've been having the weirdest ones on and off since last night.

Like, there was this giant purple octopus in my last one, eating my head. Not with a beak either but with fangs which made it weirder, cause octopi don't have fangs, they have beaks. And the dream I had before that was this creepy one where I was trapped on the other side of a mirror. It was scary back there, there wasn't anything but bleached white space.

I hope I don't have any more weird dreams tonight. Or, if I do, I hope they're the good weird. I haven't had any good weird ones yet, just bad weird ones.

ტ

"How was practice?" I ask when Nitori-senpai shuffles in.

"I think you gave Rin-senpai your germs," he sighs. "He was hoarse and sniffling all through practice. Yamazaki-senpai keep trying to make him take a break but he wouldn't listen."

"Oh no," I groan.

Nitori-senpai clears his throat and mumbles a reply I don't hear. But I do hear when he sneezes, not once but twice in quick succession.

"Uh-oh...Did I give them to you too?"

Nitori-senpai waves his hand dismissively. _Sniff._ "No way. I've been caref—" _hah-__kkshh! _

"Bless you, senpai." I sit up and hold out the pack of tissues.

Senpai takes it and productively blows his nose. "Alright. Maybe I did catch your germs."

Poor senpai. I'm squirming with a mix of guilt and sympathy. I feel wretched and I know it's just a matter of hours before he feels as awful as I do. I'll just have to try to take care of him the way he's been taking care of me. I start now by scooting back some and patting the mattress. Nitori-senpai's lips twitch up in a little smile and he joins me in the bunk.

There's no need to rest back to back now, we're both sick.


End file.
